Fiery Love: A Mario x Bowser fanfic
by Ether Void
Summary: Rated T. Bowser has plans to conquer the mushroom kingdom, but will his inner feelings get in his way? Mario x Bowser.
1. The Confessions

(Author Note) This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Comments and Constructive criticism is appreciated (no flames pls). With that out of the way, let's move on to the story, shall we. Also gay pairing, don't like don't read XD. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Nintendo.

Mario POV: I was waking up. Finally. It was a lot later than usual. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 12:00. It was late. I got ready for the not-really-morning, preparing to get scolded by my over-protective brother, Luigi. I liked how protective he was, but he clung on to me like a magnet. I almost never got any time alone. I walked down the stairs, expecting to find Luigi, but instead found 3 koopas. The koopas put a cloth in my mouth so I couldn't speak before I could do anything, and took me on Bowser's ship.

 _On the airship... (or whatever it is)_

The koopa with the yellow shell led me into a dimly lit room. The room had given off an ominous feeling. The yellow-shelled koopa had taken the cloth out of Mario's mouth. "Where am I?" I asked the koopa.

The other two koopas came into the room. All three responded at the same time with "Don't worry about it, we'll get there soon." It sounded demonic but kind of cool at the same time. I slowly began to see outlines of the objects in the room. There was a desk and a chair, a cot, and a bookshelf with a few books, and that was it. The room was pretty spacious surprisingly, given the circumstances. It looked more like a guest suite rather than the expected jail cell. The koopas left as I was looking around the room.

Bowser's POV: I was sitting on my throne, like any other day. I was waiting for the koopas to bring back Mario. Bowser looked at the clock, anticipating the arrival. It was 1:41. 'I hope they're on their way back by now,' Bowser thought, 'when Mario is in my possession, all I'll have to do is give the toads Mario in exchange for the kingdom.' Bowser chuckled sinisterly at the thought.

The airship had arrived, much faster than expected. The koopas came in carrying Mario. "Take him to the guest room," Bowser said, "I'll deal with him later." The koopas didn't reply, but did as they were told.

Mario's POV: After the koopas wandered through a few winding hallways, decorated with gold and ruby, they finally reached the guest room. The koopa in front opened the door. They gently threw me inside the room and closed the door. I was stunned by the guest room. 'Mama Mia,' I thought to myself as I looked around. It was 2:32, I saw on the digital clock on the nightstand. A few minutes after I explored the room, I heard the door open. I turned around to see who opened it. It was Bowser.

"Is everything good?" Bowser asked. 'Why was he being so nice?' Mario wondered.

"Yeah," Mario replied, "but why are you being, ya know, nice to me?"

"Just because we've been enemies for who knows how long, doesn't mean I can't be nice to you." Bowser said. He was sitting on the bed beside me. This wouldn't have been a big deal... if I didn't had a not-so-little crush on him. "Need anything?" Bowser asked.

"I think I'm good." I replied. "Thanks for asking, though."

Bowser's POV: "No problem," I replied as I walked out of the room. I could've sworn he was blushing. 'No,' Bowser thought, 'I can't have a crush on Mario. I know I'm gay, but Mario,' I argued with myself in my mind. 'Yes,' I continued to argue, 'he probably liked you too, considering how he blushed.'

I waited until about dinner time in my own bedroom. At dinner, I went back to the guest room. "Hey Mario," I said.

"Hey Bowser," Mario replied.

"Do you wanna come down with me for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," Mario replied.

"Follow me," I said. I led him down a couple corridors until we reached the dining room. I watched Mario as he looked around at the decorations. "You like it?" I asked him after he had looked around for a few minutes.

"It's... amazing," Mario said.

"I'm glad you like it," I said. "Dinner should be done shortly,"

"Okay," Mario replied. A few minutes later the food was ready. It was a special meal of assorted mushrooms and pasta.

"Dig in!" I said to Mario, who happily did so.

Mario's POV: 'Bowser sure knows my favorite food,' I thought.

"Woah," Bowser laughed, "you ate faster than I did." I blushed a bit.

{Meanwhile, back at the Mushroom Kingdom.}

Time-back to 3:30

Luigi's POV: I arrived home from my afternoon walk I have after lunch. I had gone to check in on Mario, only to find out he wasn't there. Usually he left a note before going out on the fridge or somewhere in the kitchen, but he didn't this time. Maybe he just forgot. Luigi decided to wait for him at home.

{Back at the castle}

Time is 6:32

Mario's POV:

"You tired?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I could carry you back to your room If you want," Bowser offered. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say what I think he said. I was blushing a lot.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. My heart was beating faster than usual. Bowser swept me off my feet and carried me in his arms as he walked to my room. We looked into each other's eyes as he carried me back. I was blushing. I could see that Bowser was too. I wrapped the arm that was closest to his body around his neck and I slowly rubbed his back. Bowser moaned in pleasure, so I continued.

"You don't want to make me tired, too," Bowser managed to say in between moans. We were almost at my room, but I didn't want this to end.

"I love you, Bowser," I said. He carried my with one hand and opened the door with the other. He laid me down on the bed and laid down beside me.

"I love you too, Mario," Bowser said.

Bowser POV: I kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. "Did... did you like that?" I asked.

"I loved it!" Mario exclaimed. I blushed as I kissed him on his forehead. Mario pulled me into a deep kiss. I kissed back as he managed to fit his arm through my shell again and rub my back. I moaned in pleasure as he rubbed my back faster and faster. Too soon, he stopped, and we broke the kiss.

"Stay there," I said. I got out of the bed. I took off my shell and my shirt. We were both blushing deeply. I got back in the bed and unstrapped the top of his overalls before I took off Mario's shirt for him. He blushed even more as we leaned in to kiss each other again. We rubbed each other's backs, causing us both to moan in pleasure. We kept that up for about 20 minutes before we stopped.

"I love you, Bowser," Mario said after we broke apart.

"I love you too, Mario," I whispered back to him. Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Author Note) I hope you liked my first ever story. If you want to see a sequel, let me know. Anyways, the Ether is signing off now. Goodbye I guess. (Also, I should probably make a sequel soon(ish) given I briefly mentioned Luigi, and I might want to incorporate that somehow... spoilers... NOPE, anyways, bye... for real this time.)


	2. Concerns

(A/N) Hey, I wrote a 2nd chapter cuz I was bored hope you enjoy! Sorry it's shorter.

 _The following day._

8:00 A.M.

Mushroom kingdom.

Luigi's POV: I woke up from the chair I had fallen asleep in while waiting for my brother's return. Mario hadn't returned yet. I checked the time, hoping I only slept for an hour or so and Mario would be returning any minute. It was 8:00 A.M. Had I been sleeping that long? I went in Mario's room to check if he was there. Mario wasn't there. 'Maybe Peach and Mario are in love now after Mario proposed,' Luigi thought, 'Or he could be out with Waluigi again." 'I thought I told him not to socialize with Waluigi,' Luigi continued to think about where Mario was, hoping for the best. I ate my breakfast alone in dismay before heading out on my quest to search for Mario. I went over to Peach's castle. The guards checked me for weapons before letting me proceed. 'For once the guards were _actually_ doing their job for once,' I thought sarcastically as they let me pass. I asked a toad where peach was.

"I dunno," the toad replied, "If I were you, I'd ask Mario."

"About that,' Luigi replied, "I don't know where he is." The toad just stared at me with its eyes open wide.

"What?" The toad replied in disbelief.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peach inquired as she entered the room.

"Have you seen Mario?" Luigi asked.

"No, I haven't," Peach replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Mario didn't return home last night, so I just wanted to see if he was okay," Luigi replied.

"Should I start a search party?" Peach asked.

"Not yet," Luigi replied, "I haven't asked anyone else yet."

"Okay," Peach replied, "Let me know if you need any help."

"I will," I replied as I waved goodbye. I slowly left the castle.

Bowser's Castle

8:00 A.M.

Mario's POV: I woke up in Bowser's arms. I smelt the scent of his fur. I kissed Bowser on the forehead. Bowser slowly started to wake up. When he was finally awake we kissed each other for a few seconds before getting out of bed. "Want breakfast?" I asked after I got my teeth done and getting dressed from last night.

"No, I'm okay," Bowser replied. So we went a day without breakfast. I hadn't done that in a long while (excluding yesterday). My brother would always explain to me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Bowser took me on a tour of the castle. We held each other's hands as Bowser led me through the castle. Eventually, we stopped at the garden in the west wing. Bowser sat on the chair and gestured me to sit on his lap. I did so as I took in the scenery. For a man who had a castle with lava and fire, his garden was spectacular. If you had named 10 different flowers, they would all be in the garden. I turned around in his lap so I could kiss him. He kissed back passionately.

Mushroom kingdom

10:30 A.M.

Luigi's POV: I was standing outside of Peach's castle. 'Off to Waluigi's home I guess,' I say in my head, 'yay...' I continue on sarcastically.

11:00 A.M.

I arrived at Waluigi's house. I knocked on the door. Waluigi answered the door.

"Hey," Waluigi said. 'Thank God Waluigi isn't drunk,' I think to myself.

"Did you see Mario last night?" I ask Waluigi.

"No," Waluigi said before closing the door.

I walk home assuming it's lunchtime by now, hoping to see Mario as I walk through the door of our home. To my dismay, he wasn't there.

I looked around. No note indicating Mario had been home while I was away was on the fridge. 'Well, this is getting weird,' I thought to myself prepared lunch.

Bowser's castle

After lunch

Mario's POV

"Bowser, can we talk about something?" I ask Bowser.

"Like what?" He inquired back.

"I'm kind of worried about how long I've been away from the mushroom kingdom. I love you, but I'm worried Luigi might be looking for me, and I'm not sure we can, you know, tell anyone about this," I kiss Bowser's lips softly before continuing, "and I don't want this to get too out of hand if we did get caught," I finished.

I love you too," Bowser replied, "and I want what's best for our safety, even if that means spending a bit less time together."

"Should I leave soon so the mushroom kingdom doesn't get too worried," I ask.

"I think so," Bowser replied. We kissed for a moment before we backed away.

"Bye, see you again soon," I say sadly as I walk away.

"Goodbye," Bowser replied. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I hoped he understood my concern. I mean, I couldn't just stay there forever. Or could I. These thoughts filled my mind as I went back home.

AuthorNote: That's the end of this chapter if you want more, comment saying you want more. I might get bored and continue this anyways. Bye for now.

Edit: So sorry for long break, I am working on another chapter (finally). Expect upload by Feb 1st 2019.


	3. Sneaking

A/N: Shoutout to Sohrem and Fruitninjadragon for leaving reviews! Also shoutout to EchoEternal, as he (I'm pretty sure it's a he) is my main source of inspiration. Also sorry for not uploading, honestly thought that I uploaded this chapter already.

Mario and Luigi's home

Luigi POV:

2:33 PM

I arrived home after my search to see...

"MARIO YOU'RE HERE!" I exclaimed as I ran up to hug him. "I've been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

Mario POV:

I had been thinking up a lie while I walked home. "I just needed a bit of time alone," I said.

"You didn't leave a note," Luigi said.

"Oh, sorry about that," I replied.

"Well, you're here now, so that's good," Luigi said.

"What's the time?" I asked.

Luigi checked his watch, "it's 2:35," he replied.

Bowser POV:

1:15 PM

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since he left, there was a hole in my heart. It was like a special place only he could fill. I just hoped he was faring better off than I was.

The three koopas (from the airship) barged in the room. "Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"Yes," I replied. They left. 'Ooookay then?' I thought to myself.

Mario POV:

4:30 PM

I couldn't stop thinking about Bowser. Even with Luigi there, he still stayed on my mind.

Luigi's POV

I don't know what it was, but Mario seemed different. He didn't talk to me as much. I'm starting to feel worried for him.

Next week.

9:20 PM

Mario POV

I had gotten out of bed. I quickly wrote a note to my brother just in case I wasn't back. I was headed of to my beloved's castle.

Time skip because I'm too lazy to cover the 40 min. travel lol. Also I just made the time go even. Let's say he traveled by bike to kinda-ish keep a thin layer of consistency that will be played with throughout the course of the following chapters I assume...

It's 10:00 P.M.

Bowser's POV

I heard the doorbell ring. I woke up to answer the door. To my amazement, Mario was at my door. I opened it.

"Mario!" I exclaimed quietly. "It's so good to see you again!" I kissed him before letting him inside. "We gotta be a little quiet because everyone's sleeping though," I continued.

"That's okay," Mario said. "I'm gonna have to leave at 4 A.M., but I can stay for a while. Also, I'll come when I can during the night." Mario kissed me. I felt so happy from hearing the news. I kissed him back.

We broke apart. "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too." Mario said. "I wish I could stay with you forever," Mario said as he hugged me.

"Me too," I said. We stopped hugging. I already missed it a little. "I wish we didn't have to hide our love," I said.

"I agree, we shouldn't have to hide our love just because..." Mario cut himself off. Mario sighed, "I don't even want to say it. They think that your some sort of monster, but I know you aren't. I know you're a nice guy. I love you, and nothing will change that." He gently kissed me.

"How would we even tell them?" I asked. "They'd probably think I'm attacking them." Mario and I sat in silence, pondering the situation.

"I think I've got an idea," Mario said. "You and I could go there, together, carrying white flags that stand for a truce. They'll honor the flag and might at least communicate. Well just tell them the situation like it is. It's exactly as complicated as it sounds." We laughed a bit at the last part.

"What if they aren't... accepting of this," I asked. I kissed him quickly, yet gently on his forehead.

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with it. Together," Mario said.

"What about your-" I started.

"My brother might be okay with it. He'll adjust to it, after all, he is my brother," Mario said.

"You think so," I said

"Yeah," Mario replied. I looked at my watch to see it was 2:33. "How long do we have?" Mario asked.

"About one and a half hours," I said. "Did you want to leave at four?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mario said. "I really don't want to go, though."

"I don't want you to leave, either," I said.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Mario asked.

"A couple of days, I guess," I said. Silence filled the room. I kissed Mario on the lips, and he kissed back. It was exactly like our first kiss. I could still remember that day from when Mario got there until the moment he left the next day. We eventually stopped kissing.

"It's 4," I reluctantly told him.

"Okay," Mario said disappointedly, "I'll try my hardest to come tomorrow, okay." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye," Mario said.

"Goodbye," I replied.

Mario POV:

I hopped on the bike and rode back home. I didn't turn back, not wanting to cry as I left Bowser.

Time skip...

I snuck inside my home to sleep a bit for the night. Luigi didn't notice.

A/N: I'm done! Yay I posted another chapter. Sorry I didn't upload for a while... I'll try to upload... uhhh what's an easy to remember time frame that gives me some leniency... once every 2 months. Now, of course I'll upload faster than that if I write a ton for this story, but once every 2 months is a simple enough goal that won't make this have an abrupt end because I forgot about it.


	4. Luigi's thoughts

A/N: I'm uploading another chapter. So much for that 2 month leniency time lol. Anyways, onto the story. (also for like the first ten minutes, it was a little bit broken, so sorry about that.)

Setting/Time info: Mario has been going to Bowser's castle every day for a week now. Luigi is suspecting something weird is going on with Mario due to his unusually tired self lately.

Luigi's POV:

10:15 AM:

"You look somewhat miserable," I jokingly told Mario as he was walking down the stairs.

"I'm okay," Mario stated. The way he replied felt too quick, almost as if he were hiding something. I shoved the thought out of my mind. Mario never kept secrets. Not for long, anyway. He always ended up telling me first. He could trust me, and I could trust him.

"How about an early lunch?" I asked him.

"Not right now," he replied. He went back upstairs to presumably his room. I hoped he was okay and I was tempted to check up on him, but I didn't want to bother him.

11:30 AM:

Mario came down as usual for lunch. He looked healthier and a lot less tired than he did an hour ago. I hoped he'd just been unusually tired that morning, but it happened yesterday as well. I had been thinking about it before lunch and I thought he might be hiding something he's doing, not just any individual object or a simple action that happened. I tried not to think of it as we both ate, but the thought lingered in my mind.

~1:00 AM:

I was sleeping soundly. Suddenly though, I began to dream up something that seemed so awkwardly real. I'm suddenly dreamt into a large room with a rustic style. Brick fireplace, wooden furniture, stuff like that. Mario is in the room with me and there are two doors, presumably connecting to and east wing and a west wing of the mansion.

Back in reality, I seal my mouth with a blanket. Sometimes I talk out loud during these sorts of dreams. I get too carried away with them and begin to murmur despite nothing happening outside the dream.

Suddenly, the eastern door is opened, and Bowser walks in casually. I freak out, backing into a corner of the room like I just saw a ghost (I hate those things). Then Mario walks up to me. "It's okay," he says. He walks up to Bowser and they kiss. At first, I'm confused, but after that I understand. They're in love. The thought surprises me and...

I wake up. Luckily either the blanket worked or I got lucky with what he might've heard. Assuring myself it's a dream, I try to sleep it off, but the thought still lingers.

A/N: Yeet I finally uploaded a chapter XD. Sorry if it's a little shorter than you'd like. Also sorry for my inactivity, I kinda forgot about this site entirely until I was bored in my bed tonight [9-29-19]. I feel like ending this within the next 2 chapters or so, just so this story has a finish. Thanks for the support while I was away, I'm surprised at how many reviews/comments have been left since the last time I was on here. Anyways, hopefully I write another chapter soon, and as right now, Goodbye!


	5. Mario tells Luigi

A/N: yeet.

Mario POV:

Mario & Luigi's house:

10:00 AM

It was getting hard to keep my crush on Bowser a secret. It wasn't like anyone asked about it, but it just felt like a weight on my shoulders. I wasn't going to go around town blasting it through a megaphone, but I wanted to tell someone. That night without going to Bowser's probably screwed him up just as much as it did me. I knew my brother could keep a secret, I'm just not sure how he would take it.

'Mario, you just woke up, you'll be more straight-minded soon,' I thought to myself. Although another part of my brain thought, 'Help yourself, tell someone.' I decided to compromise between the two thoughts and do a mental check after lunch.

12:00 AM

'Welp it's lu-,' Before I could finish my thought, I could hear Luigi's voice yell "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming down,!" I hollered back. I quickly speed-walked down the stairs to the table, slowing to a normal pace when I got to the bottom.

Lunch was spaghetti and meatballs, a common meal but a good one nonetheless. Nothing interesting happened during lunch, like most days. We finished quickly and I went back to my room and began to do that mental check I said I'd do. Ya nothing got better. I still missed Bowser, the secret felt like a deadweight inside of me, and I felt like telling Luigi was a good idea. A little later though. Maybe at around 3 or so.

2:32 PM

The time ticked by painfully slow. Even drawing didn't help. I needed to tell him now. Besides, he probably wouldn't be busy with anything. I knocked on Luigi's door.

"What is it?" he asked.

I opened the door and walked in. Luigi looked at me and I could see his concern. I never did this unless I needed to tell him something. "I need to tell you something," I stated.

Luigi POV:

"How big of a secret is this?" I asked him. I expected this to be something petty like... and that dream came back to me. I was still pondering when he replied.

"Just please don't tell anyone." Mario replied.

"Not even Peach," I joked a little.

"To be honest, she'd be the worst person you could tell," Mario replied. He was serious. I was dumbfounded. This had to be a pretty big deal.

"Well then, continue," I replied. Silence. I could tell Mario was afraid to tell me. He probably just wanted to tell me because he could trust me. He needed to tell someone this thing. Whatever it was.

"I love Bowser," Mario blurted out quickly. I did not expect that. I was stunned.

"Is there anymore to it?" I asked, trying not to seem to in-his-business.

"We've kinda been dating for the past week. It's complicated though. It's like we are, but we haven't really done much, considering we can't go anywhere and it's in the middle of the night. Every night, excluding yesterday, I've been going out to see him. That's why I looked miserable yesterday. I haven't gotten more than 20 hours of sleep in the past week." Mario explained.

"How did this start?" I asked. "You don't have to go into detail," I added in, more like an afterthought.

"8 or 9 days ago the koopas came to kidnap me. I was sleeping late and I woke up and they were downstairs to take me. I don't know why, but it was probably to use me to buy the kingdom. Anyway, the room I was locked in was suspiciously spacious and while I wouldn't say luxurious, it was a room and not a jail cell. I don't remember the exact details. Eventually, I arrive at his castle, mildly confused again as I haven't been locked in a cage once this entire time." Mario laughed a little. "I was even more confused when he was nice to me. I already had a little crush before this, but I still didn't understand his kindness. Later, he had asked me to join him for dinner. Most of my worries had faded away at this point, and I said yes. We ate quickly and he carried me upstairs." He paused in his explanation. "To sum things up, because explaining it would be a little weird, we made out and slept together for the night. I went over every night to hang out with him, and the rest is history," Mario finished.

"And by made out-" I started.

"We were still dressed," Mario said. "Well, under the waist at least," he added, blushing a little.

"Are you okay with it?" Mario asked me, becoming more serious again.

Mario POV

"Ya," Luigi stated. "I'd support you no matter what. Unless of course you killed a bunch of people because 'why not' but other than that."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I won't tell anyone either." He added. "Also, if you think you can handle it, try only going every other night. I don't want you getting like 2 hours a day of sleep, okay. Some days I'll allow it, but not literally every day."

"Okay. I'll see what Bowser thinks. Also, I'll be headed there tonight then, just as a heads up." I said, excited.

"Okay," Luigi laughed.

A/N: wow 2 chapters within less than a month (or week idk)! Aren't we so H*A*P*P*Y that I'm uploading again. Also I needed to look at chapter on again for this chapter and Bowser was wearing a shirt. Like literally why. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and for old times sake, the Ether is signing off now, Goodbye!


	6. Planning

Mario POV:

—10:30 PM

I rode to Bowser's castle, exited to tell him the good news. My ride was admittedly uneventful, though I got there earlier than usual because I was so rushed. I rang the doorbell.

"Hello again," Bowser said, blushing a little.

"Hey," I said, "sorry for not visiting yesterday."

"It's okay," Bowser replied. Bowser picked me up and carried me to the couch in the living room.

"I've got some news," I said as we got settled down, "I'm not sure if you'll think it's good, bad, mediocre, or what."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I told Luigi," I admitted, "about us. He took it okay and all, but-" Bowser cut me off.

"That's okay," Bowser hugged me. "I'm also glad to hear he took it well."

"He said I should only come every other day," I told him.

"That's okay I guess," Bowser replied. "I kinda need the sleep anyway."

We sat there for a moment.

"You know, I was thinking we could go public soon," Bowser said. I looked up. "We don't have to do it really soon," he added.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said, "That's the main reason I told Luigi. I felt like I needed to tell someone or it would come out at the wrong moment."

"How should we reveal it though?" He asked. "It's not like I can just walk into the Mushroom Kingdom, ya know."

"We could reveal it online or something or," I paused. "I don't know how I'd be able to hint it to everyone without just blasting it on a megaphone."

"I don't know either," Bowser said. We both stared at each other, thinking presumably, or maybe he was just staring at me, who knows. That thought made me blush a little.

"Ya I can't think of anything," I said after a short bit of thinking.

"I can't either," he replied, "I think we can just stick to the online idea."

"What should we do for that?" I asked. "I'm thinking we post a pic of us kissing or something else romantic," I added.

"The kissing thing sounds good," he blushed. "Maybe we could both post it and caption it explaining something about us dating or something like that."

I checked the time on my watch. It read 12:20 A.M. "We're doing good on time, so if we want to do something while I'm here," I told him. He came up to me slowly. We embraced and kissed for a good minute before letting go. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," Bowser replied.

"Maybe we could post it today," I said, "unless you need a couple of days to think about it."

"I'm down if you're down," Bowser replied.

"I mean, if you don't-" Bowser cut me off with a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay," Bowser assured me. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together."

"So, for the photo," I paused.

"Did you bring your phone?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," I replied, pulling it out of my pocket. He shot the photo on his phone and sent it to me. We both began writing our captions.

"When should we actually post this?" I asked. "Me posting in the middle of the night would be weird."

"Maybe post it at night tomorrow. I'll text you saying when to post," he replied. We continued working on the captions.

—A few minutes later...

We had both finished our captions by this time. I decided to read mine after he did.

"Mine says 'I've decided to stop fighting it (and the Mushroom Kingdom). I love him, and he loves me.' Just short and simple," Bowser replied.

"I like it," I remarked. "Mine's 'I can't hide it anymore. We're dating, and if you don't like that, I don't really care. He won't attack us anymore btw, in case you were worried.'"

"I like yours too," Bowser said. "I suggest saving the caption somewhere so you don't lose it.

"I typed it in the notes app so I could save it," I replied, having already thought ahead. I put a lock on the app before closing the app and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"We still got time, too," Bowser pointed out as he put his phone away. We made out for a bit before walking around the castle's many hallways. We walked into the garden we went to during my first 'visit'. We ventured further into the garden than we had done last time. Too soon, though, I needed to start heading back, and I told him this.

"If you want, you can take a flower home with you," Bowser offered.

"Alright," I looked around before finding a green scabiosa (pincushion flower) that looked like bowser's shell. He picked it out of the bunch for me and handed it to me.

"Remember to keep it in sunlight and water it about once or twice a week," he informed me as we walked back.

"You know a lot about flowers," I remarked.

"It's a little hobby of mine," he replied. We walked until we got to the exit.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Bowser said sadly.

"Yeah," I said. I kissed him before I got on my bike and headed home.

A/N: So much for trying to keep uploading... More chapters are coming, I just don't know when I'll get around to it. Thank you for the continued support on this story, I'm sorry my uploading isn't very consistent. Anyway, the Ether is signing off now. Goodbye!


End file.
